1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to dispensing valves and, more particularly, but not by of limitation, to a dispensing valve including an improved paddle arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dispensing valves typically include a platform supporting the various components of the valve, which include an inlet communicating with a flow rate controller that communicates with an outlet. Dispensing valves further include a solenoid and a biasing mechanism utilized to operate a paddle arm, which is also termed banjo valve, disposed between the flow rate controller and the outlet. The paddle arm starts and stops the flow of product through the dispensing valve. In operation, a user input signal to the dispensing valve facilitates the energizing of the solenoid, which then manipulates the paddle arm, thereby moving the paddle arm from a closed position blocking the outlet to an open position that permits product flow through the dispensing valve. Upon the ceasing of the user input signal, the solenoid denergizes, thus allowing the biasing mechanism to return the paddle arm to its normally closed position.
FIG. 1 illustrates a paddle arm current 10 currently employed in dispensing valves. The paddle arm 10 consists of a seal 11 supported on a base 12. The seal 11 consists of an outer sealing ring 13 that seals the outer edge of the outlet and an inner sealing block 14 that moves from a closed position sealing the outlet to an open position permitting product flow.
Although the paddle arm 10 operates adequately under certain circumstances, such paddle arms still suffer disadvantages. Illustratively, increased product flow rates create a xe2x80x9cwater hammerxe2x80x9d effect that damages the paddle arm 10 as it continuously moves between its closed and open positions. Such movement flexes the paddle arm 10 at the joint between the outer sealing ring 13 and the base 12, resulting in ruptures in the outer sealing ring 13 (i.e., xe2x80x9cblowoutxe2x80x9d) that lead to product leakage and the requisite replacement of the paddle: arm 10. Further, the use of chloramines to treat water employed in forming a product causes the seal 11 to swell thereby diminishing or interrupting product flow from a dispensing valve.
Accordingly, a dispensing valve including an improved paddle arm that resists xe2x80x9cblowoutxe2x80x9d as well as swelling caused by the use of chloramines improves over paddle arms utilized in related art dispensing valves.
In accordance with the present invention, a dispensing valve includes a platform, a product inlet supported on the platform, and a product outlet supported on the platform. A flow rate controller receives product from the product inlet and communicates product to the product outlet. A paddle arm disposed at an outlet from the flow rate controller moves from a closed position stopping product flow to an open position allowing product flow. The paddle arm includes a base and a seal mounted on the base. An actuator moves the paddle arm to its open position, while a biasing mechanism returns the paddle arm to its closed position.
The base includes a lever portion, a seal-retaining portion, and a seal retaining support ridge disposed on the lever portion to provide greater support and stability for the outer sealing member at its connection point to the base. The base further includes a second seal retaining support ridge disposed on the lever portion to provide greater support and stability for the outer sealing member at its connection point to the base. The lever portion includes a seal-retaining aperture that provides greater support and stability to the seal at its connection point to the base. The seal-retaining portion defines a through hole that provides the inner sealing block with better sealing characteristics. The edges of the base are radiused or angled to prevent the abrading of a yoke attached thereto.
The seal includes an outer sealing member supported on the base at the seal retaining support ridge and an inner sealing block supported on the seal-retaining portion. The outer sealing member and the inner sealing block are integrally connected via a bridge. The inner sealing block includes an angled or radiused edge that enhances product flow past the inner sealing block.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a dispensing valve with an improved paddle arm that resists xe2x80x9cblowoutxe2x80x9d.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispensing valve with an improved paddle arm that resists chloramines.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dispensing valve with an improved paddle arm with better sealing and flow characteristics.
Still other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become evident to those of ordinary skill in the art in light of the following.